Chromastone
Chromastone is the Codon Stream's sample of the Crystalsapien species from the planet MorOtesi. Ben first transformed into Chromastone in the episode All That Glitters when fighting a horde of zombified schoolgirls. Description Chromastone is a silicon-based lifeform made of highly durable crystal.He has a purple body, legs, and arms with several black lines and dots on them. His hands and face are magenta. He also sports magenta shards all over his body: 6 on his back, 2 on his chest, and one on top of his small, purple head, resembling a horn. He also has one large, cyclopian eye. Alien Force In the two-part season three premiere Vengeance of Vilgax, Chromastone got shattered into pieces by Vilgax. The Omnitrix, in order to prevent the wearer's health becoming compromised, reformed the crystal shards of Chromastone's body into Diamondhead. Since it is the only one who can restore Petropia's people, it's DNA must have Diamondhead's DNA so that is why it turned it into Diamondhead. In The Secret of Chromastone, Tetrax used a seismic weapon to shatter Diamondhead's crystalline structure, exposing Chromastone underneath. Tetrax then gave Chromastone a crystal, which he absorbed and then immediately flew off into space (much to the surprise of Ben). Tetrax reveals that Chromastone is the only one who can use the crystal (which serves as back-up for Petropia and its people) to restore his homeworld and it's people. It is later revealed that the Chromastone released by Tetrax is a genetic back-up of Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia. Sugilite's genetic back-up is destroyed by Vilgax, but gives Ben the back-up crystal to finish reviving Petropia's people. Using Diamondhead, Ben revives the Petrosapien. This also revives the original Sugilite, who reveals to Ben that Chromastone still remains within the Codon Stream and is accessible again in the Omnitrix. Ultimate Alien He reappears in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode Fame, where Ben states after transforming that "(he) wasn't even sure (he) still had this one." Abilities Chromastone is a super dense silicon life-form able to absorb energy like a conductor and channel it into laser blasts or less-intense natural light. He can also allow it to pass harmlessly through his body via refraction which can also be blasted back at the foe. Chromastone can seemingly produce blasts without having to absorb energy, though it may be due to absorption of radiant energy like sunlight, or streetlamps or just ambient energy. Equipped with the sacred crystal of the Petrosapiens, his genetic donor Sugilite was able to fly and bring back the destroyed planet Petropia. Weakness In Fame, it is shown that when Chromastone is wet, he is vulnerable to electrocution. Like Diamondhead, he is also particularly vulnerable to sonic vibrations. Planet MorOtesi ("ultraviolet" in Turkish language) is the homeplanet of Crystalsapiens. Due to the decay of its ozone layer millions of years ago, the once lush green planet, has long since become dangerously irradiated by a constant powerful barrage of ultraviolet light. MorOtesi is a planet filled with purple crystals, it's landscape is now barren and rocky, and its original native inhabitants largely became extinct. However, one particular species adapted to the perilously high levels of electromagnetic radiation and has managed to thrive here over the millennia despite the planet's seemingly inhospitable atmosphere: Crystalsapiens evolved unique attributes to take advantage of their radiated environment, and went on to create a complex and sophisticated society on modern MorOtesi. The Crystalsapiens must have got their energy based powers as they absorbed the ultraviolet light. Based On Chromastone is probably based on Diamondhead and Eon as he can manipulate energy and is made of a crystalline material similar to Diamondhead. Chromastone is a living crystal composed of nearly indestructible silcon compounds. He may also be based on Benvicktor, due to his ability to absorb and redirect energy. It is later revealed that the Crystalsapien that the DNA sample for the Codon Stream was taken from was Sugilite, the Guardian of Petropia (the homeworld of Diamondhead) and its people. Trivia *Chromastone's name comes from the words Chroma (meaning Color in Latin) and Stone (meaning Rock). So, translated, his name would mean "Color rock", referring to his powers. It also bears resemblance to a chromasome, the part of a plant that contains chlorolyph, which absorbs light, again refering to his powers.his name may come from the rock called a cromastone rock. *Chromastone's DNA sample came from Sugilite, the Guardian of Petropia and serves as his genetic back-up. *It is revealed in The Secret of Chromastone that Chromastone is still inside the Omnitrix. *In Fame, Ben wasn't even sure that he still got Chromastone. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens